More Than A Dare
by PhoebeSnow
Summary: Finn gives Rey a kiss.


**A/N: Finnrey is the ship I will sail until I am dead and gone from this earth.❤️**

* * *

Rey was sitting by herself in the library, reading a book when she heard someone approach. She looked up, she saw Finn standing in front of her with an uncertain smile on his face.

"Hi, Rey."

"...hi, Finn." She crinkled her brow at him, surprised that he was talking to her. Usually, he stayed with his circle of friends.

The last time she remembered him being this close was a month ago in lab. They had gotten along famously. Rey had a big crush on Finn and she kept it well-hidden, although it was wonderful being paired up with him during that period. Finn was always a friendly person and they worked quite well together.

Rey was unaware of it, but she also made an impression upon Finn while they were lab partners. Rey was animated every time they were around each other and they had a lot of fun in spite of having to dissect something. That week in lab was one of the best weeks in Finn's life and he felt a pang when he and Rey had to separate again.

Needless to say, he liked her very much and had developed a crush on her as well. He kept it to himself, but Poe noticed the way Finn would steal glances at Rey when she wasn't looking. It was obvious that the boy had feelings for her, but he was a little nervous about the possibility of rejection.d that was what kept him from talking to Rey.

Poe, however, wouldn't leave Finn alone about Rey and the entire time they had been in the library, he kept motioning to her and that Finn should talk to her. He even dared him to go kiss her. And since Finn wasn't the kind of guy who backed down from a dare, he made his way over to where Rey sat.

"Is it okay if I sit down?" His eyes flickered with something that looked like worry.

"Oh, sure." Rey took her bookbag off the chair next to her.

Finn sat down immediately and glanced at her lips for a second, then back up at her eyes. There was something in his gaze that made Rey's cheeks warm and she hoped she wasn't blushing because she hated blushing. She could act normally around Finn - even though she really missed being around him.

Rey put the bookmark in her copy of The Secret Garden and she smiled at Finn. "What's up? Do you need help studying or something?"

"No. I, uh..." Finn glanced back at Poe, who gave him a smile and an affirmative nod. Rey saw the exchange and she furrowed her brow, a question on her lips, but before she could get the words out, Finn leaned forward and kissed her.

If Rey's cheeks weren't red before, they were now. And the heat that she felt on her chest expanded all the way down to her toes. But she didn't push him back or yell at him. Instead, she deepened the kiss by applying pressure with her lips and gripping his shoulders tightly. Rey hadn't been kissed before, but this was quite a nice experience.

Finn's mouth was gentle against hers and his hand moved to cradle the apple of her cheek. The sensation of his hand on her skin combined with the way his soft lips felt on hers was a lovely feeling and made Rey feel butterflies in her stomach.

Eventually, they had to separate so they could breathe and when they did, Rey's hold on Finn's arms grew a bit slack. "So...what was that about?"

"My friend, Poe dared me to kiss you." He motioned towards Poe, who gave Rey a big wave and a cheesy grin when she looked at him.

"Oh." Rey removed her hands from Finn's shoulders and a hurt expression appeared on her face. "Well, I hope it was satisfactory." She grabbed her bookbag and began to stand, tears already forming.

Finn saw her eyes become glassy and he reached out, taking her hand in his. "Wait. Rey. Poe may have dared me to kiss you, but I wanted to do it."

She eyed him suspiciously. "Really?"

"Yes. I know we never hung out together after lab class, but I've always liked you. I just thought that you preferred your own company and I was scared that you'd reject me. So I decided not to bother you."

Rey frowned for a moment, then she let out a laugh, wiping her tears away. "And this is why communication is important! Finn, I _do_ like spending time by myself, but I like being around people, too. I'm just a bit of an introvert, that's all. And I have a bit of a crush on you."

"What?!" The librarian glared at Finn and said, "Shh!" Embarrassed, he nodded and lowered his voice when he responded to Rey. "Well, now I feel like an idiot."

"Don't be! You just didn't know." She nodded in Poe's direction. "Why don't we all sit together?"

Finn's face lit up and he smiled. "Yeah!"

Rey returned the smile and they both stood up. Before they started walking over to the other table, she kissed Finn on the cheek and squeezed his hand, "And you can walk me home later, if you'd like."

"I'd _love_ that."


End file.
